Perfect
by Weffie
Summary: Hilary has always felt the need to perfect. Always. The only thing that wasn't perfect in her life was that 'he' wasn't in it.


**G'day Fanfictioners. I have completed this one-shot because I was bored and Em-Chan (Ms. Hiwatari) inspired me to write :)  
It's not really like my usual style of writing but I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review. **

* * *

All my life I never settled for anything less than the best. I _had_ to be perfect. If I wasn't, I felt like I was a failure and I was going to die. I had everything I ever wanted. Well, almost... 

I was class president with the highest grades in my year. I wasn't as beautiful as a Victoria's Secret model but under my layer of preppy clothes I had a voluptuous body with curves. Looks were probably one of the only aspects of my life I didn't pride myself on. I never felt the need to be artificial or beautiful.

The beginning of my life started 6 years ago. I was 14. It all started when Tyson and I stopped fighting and I became friends with the Bladebreakers. Those guys were my only friends.

I was young, naïve and blind… especially when I noticed _him_ for the first time. I was drawn in by his maroon eyes and blue hair. Everyone always called him the ice prince, or as Tyson liked to say, sour puss.

Secretly we had some of the greatest moments together. I use to watch him in practice. His brows would crease in concentration and his smirk angered Tyson when he was about to lose. Yes, Kai Hiwatari was the epitome of perfect in my books. From his toes to his head, inside and out, it was all perfect. And I fell in love with him then and there.

My heart use to melt when he would smile slightly at me sometimes. I would offer to help him with his blade or school work; not that he needed it. He was _perfect_ of course.

The best night of my life was when I was 16. The Bladebreakers had split and I stayed with Tyson. Kai had left to join Tala because the urge to win and beat Tyson was far too great. Tyson felt betrayed but I understood completely why he did it.

I was standing outside in the gardens of the motel all the teams were staying at. It was around midnight and it was a cool summer's night. I heard footsteps so I turned around and was greeted with Kai's presence.

We stayed up chatting for hours. I felt like I was messing with the enemy. Tyson would probably kill me if he ever found out. I really connected with him that night. And I learnt so much about him that no one else ever knew.

After the tournament ended, we all said our goodbyes. I even said goodbye. It was time for me to study to get into university. Pride had kicked in.

One day after an exam I went to Tyson's. As usual he was moody and angry. After asking why, he told me that Kai had taken off to Russia. Tyson was too blind to see how heartbroken I was. I couldn't understand why. I always had the answers but now I couldn't answer why he had left… why he had left me…

Needless to say, I got into university when I was 18. I achieved the marks I needed and everyone was so proud. They thought my life was perfect. It was far from it.

I hadn't heard from Kai in two years. I didn't even mention his name. Some days I wouldn't even mention it in my head.

To my utter shock, one spring day Tyson proclaimed his love for me. He promised to worship me and give me everything I ever wanted. The thread of my heart snapped then. Kai obviously didn't love me so I accepted Tyson's offer to be his girlfriend.

It wasn't so bad I guess. He treated me well and always bragged about me to people.

My 20th birthday came around and life was still the same. I was midway through university, Tyson and I were still dating and I hadn't heard from Kai in 4 years.

It was a day in May that I realized something was up. I felt sick and nauseous. I went to the doctors and nearly fainted with he announced I was pregnant with Tyson's child. It kind of felt like a failing feeling, but at the same time like I had done something right.

Tyson was overwhelmed of course. He proposed to me that night. I didn't want to accept… but I did anyways.

He nursed me all through the pregnancy. I was constantly crying. Tyson thought it was just my mood swings but it was because I missed _him._

I gave birth to our son, Makoto Granger, 9 months and 4 days later. I loved him but I couldn't love the part of Tyson that was in him. I wished, begged, pleaded that it could have been Kai's. Wishing never got anyone anywhere…

We waited 4 months to get married after that. I walked down the aisle wearing a fake smile and a very expensive dress. As I turned to face Tyson, someone in the room caught my gaze. Kai was finally here. And I couldn't shake off the feeling that he looked shattered when he saw Tyson and I together.

I ignored the feelings and I said the words "I do" and became Mrs. Tyson Granger.

The next day we got a phone call with the worst news possible. I couldn't believe it. No, I _wouldn't_ believe it. Some abrupt loser on the phone was trying to tell us that Kai was dead. I just got married, why would someone lie to me like that?!

Unfortunately it wasn't a lie. Kai's car had swerved to miss a cow in the road and smashed into a tree. They say he died of a car accident but I know better. He died of a broken heart.

I cried over and over and I realized inside I had died too. I couldn't live with that. I didn't want to hurt Tyson but I knew my life was over.

I was found the next day. I was just lying on my bed, the empty bottle of pills in my hand. I didn't think anyone would miss me but they did. It was too late though. I was already dead, my suicide splashed across the news.

In the end, things like grades and pride don't really matter. They never did. The only thing that matters is what you feel inside and what your heart says. In spirit, I am finally complete. I am finally with my perfect Kai.

* * *


End file.
